This invention relates to a magnetic recording-reproducing device, and more specifically to an auto-tracking system of a magnetic recording-reproducing device for video signals.
In a magnetic recording-reproducing device, it generally becomes more difficult to maintain a normal tracking position as the track width is reduced. Under the existing circumstances, such maintenance depends on the mechanical accuracy of a tape driving system. However, there is a limit in the improvement of the mechanical accuracy, and such improvement will cause an increase in cost.
The object of this invention is to provide an auto-tracking system capable of detecting the phase difference between signals reproduced severally from at least two magnetic tracks and correcting a tracking error in accordance with such phase difference.